


in the dawn's light

by kemonomimi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Morning After, Pining, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemonomimi/pseuds/kemonomimi
Summary: jumin wakes up after a rousing night.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun, Han Jumin/fem!Zen | Ryu Hyun
Kudos: 34





	in the dawn's light

Memories surface like a tarp slowly revealing a fresco; bright, vibrant pieces all fitting together in a snug little narrative. 

He remembers first her lips, the taste of nicotine and syrah wine, and the bitter aftertaste it left on the back of his tongue. Her lips were firmer than he imagined, deceptively so beneath the slight shine of chapstick. Her hair too, always up and out of the way, snaked over his bedsheets and tumbled over the edge once freed, longer than he imagined.

His imagination, as he discovered, was not quite creative enough when it came to conjuring images of Hyun-a in his bed.

He imagined she would be soft -- aren’t all women supposed to be? But instead he discovered lithe muscles, schooled by years of exercise and performance. She wasn’t completely lean, more buxom underneath her heavy jackets and turtlenecks than he originally thought. 

He even said so aloud, brazen as ever, and earned himself a half-hearted smack against his shoulder and a deeper crimson stain across her cheeks. Subtly has never been Jumin’s strong suit.

Her voice, of which is so easy to manipulate and twist the pitch, quickened the blood in his veins. First it had been low, embarrassed, then sharp and high when she keened for more. Reminiscing about it makes him shift even now, beneath the weight of her slumbering body.

If the sunlight filtered in through the drawn curtains, the scene would be picturesque; Hyun-a unbridled from the troubles of the world, mouth ajar and drooling ever so slightly against his chest -- unapologetically herself, even while asleep. 

Jumin had a nine a.m. conference call, but he couldn’t bring himself to disturb her. Not now -- not while he had her in his bubble, his little world. Finally, finally in his arms. He didn’t want to cause a ripple and send her scurrying beneath the waves, out of reach. 

The world can wait; for now he will enjoy the guilty pleasure of Hyun-a in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> commissioned, gifted piece for kier. love you bb.


End file.
